Due to the internet development and the diversification of job and hobby, users who use multiple-taps to plug in various peripherals or electric products in addition to a computer on one desk are increasing.
When many electric products are used connected to a multiple-tap, too many wires such as power lines, data transmission lines, and video/sound lines may drag on the floor, and may also cause wires to be contaminated, giving an unpleasant feeling in regard to the exterior. In addition, when a user cleans the floor with a vacuum cleaner, a broom or a mop, it may be difficult for a user to lift bundles of wires according to the condition of the wires that are twisted or fixed. In this case, the situation in which a user cannot appropriately clean the floor may be repeated, directly or indirectly causing hygienic limitations that lead to respiratory diseases and incurring the danger of electric shock when a user performs cleaning using water.
These limitations are inevitable because multiple-taps and desks are separately manufactured and distributed and because an optimal distance for an individual user between a desk and a multiple-tap cannot be predicted at the production stage.
In order to cover these limitations, various attempts to place wires and a multiple-tap in a storage box or attach a multiple-tap and a device for arranging wires to the desk are being conducted, but they are showing functional limitations in that it is still difficult to completely prevent dragging of many wires on the floor only with easy handwork by a user without a high degree of device configuration or an excessive change of the desk design.